villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chick Hicks/Gallery
Images and videos of the dirty cheater Chick Hicks from Disney/Pixar's 2006 Oscar nominated film Cars and in its sequel. Gallery Images ''Cars'' 8805DBE2-4813-4A89-96B8-627CA0908D43.jpeg|Chick before hitting Lee Revkins Chick Hicks Racihng.jpg|Chick after hitting Lee 927D7291-B428-4508-857D-0EE69E8B87DD.jpeg|Highlights showing Chick Hicks and his history on wanting to beat The King. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-339 (1).jpg|Chick scowling at being third place. 28D2AE68-10C6-4B53-B29B-E72CE6B9B177.jpeg 650769D6-DB61-410E-BF45-6E49C9378A9B.jpeg Mcqueenchick.jpg|Chick and McQueen BC070E2E-880D-42D4-B031-B90188699B8B.jpeg|Chick’s first evil laugh. 088D92EC-E2D1-4842-BF72-335744219745.jpeg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-449.jpg|Chick's evil stare. cars-disneyscreencaps.com-457.jpg|"Dinoco's all mine!" Chick about to cause a wreck Chick Hicks Tire Change.jpg|Chick in the pits. Chief Chick.png|Chick about to leave the pits. FC70EE50-D481-4D33-9493-61DD861CF137.jpeg Chick with his pitties.jpg|Chick and his pitties. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-1391.jpg|Chick, McQueen and the King. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-1418.jpg|"Hey, McQueen, that must've been pretty embarrassing, but I wouldn't worry about it..." cars-disneyscreencaps.com-1424.jpg|"...but I didn't do it!" cars-disneyscreencaps.com-1440.jpg|Chick listens to the venue announcment cars-disneyscreencaps.com-1453.jpg|"Hey, rook, first one to California gets Dinoco all to himself." cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4742.jpg|Chick bonds with Team Dinoco in Lightning's nightmare of Chick becoming the new face of Dinoco. Chickmagnet 2.jpg|Chick Magnet cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4795.jpg|"Hey, McQueen! Eat your heart out!" images (4)cchick.jpg|Chick in McQueen's 2nd nightmare. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-10555 (1).jpg|Chick on the TV 7672D2C7-A1BB-411D-BC8F-7A674FEA23E9.jpeg Download (1)chick.jpg|"Oh, yah, you want a forecast, I'll give you forecast. 100% of thunder! Kachiga! Kachiga! Say it with me! Kachiga, chiga, chiga!" Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11308.jpg|"Kachiga" Chick-Lightning.png|"Hey, McQueen, where have you been? I was feeling a bit lonely and had no one to hang out with,except for the Dinoco folks and the twins. The twins who used to be your fans and now they are mine..." Chick-hicks-racing.jpg|"It's me and the old man fellas! McQueen just doesn't have it today." Chick's evil grin Images (10)mmm.jpg|Chick about to hit McQueen. Giphyss.gif|Chick's villainous breakdown by slaming the King and McQueen Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12041.jpg|Chick on the loose The King Before His Wreck.jpg|I'm not coming behind you again, old man!" cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12114.jpg|Chick forcefully bumps The King, causing him to spiral out of control and severely crash. Chick (1).jpg|"Hey, what?! What's going on?" Chick, celebrating his victory, realizes that the fans are not cheering for him and are giving praise to McQueen for his heroic action on gracefully accepting loss by helping The King finish his last race. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12349.jpg|Chick and his own Piston Cup. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12386.jpg|Chick being booed by the crowd. 7CEFC75F-D259-4E97-BC2B-16C74D97020A.jpeg|Chick about to take his trophy Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|"Hey! This isn't the start of the Chick era!" Chick making his getaway with his new trophy as he realizes that the fans and media are rejecting him by booing him off the stage for his bad sportsmanship on wrecking The King. ''Cars 3'' cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-693.jpg|"Welcome back to..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-696.jpg|"...Chick's Picks..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-698.jpg|"...with Chick Hicks." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-703.jpg|"I'm your host, former and forever Piston Cup Champion,..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|"...Chick Hicks." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-711.jpg|"This just in." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-712.jpg|"Rookie Jackson Storm,..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-713.jpg|"...slams the four wheel door,..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-717.jpg|"...on Lightning McQueen!" cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg|"Oh,..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-724.jpg|"...I couldn't have enjoyed it more if I beaten McQueen myself." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg|"Oh, wait. I have." Chick bringing up his Piston Cup victory cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-737.jpg|"Not enough about me here." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-740.jpg|"To tell you how it happened, it's professional number cruncher,..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-745.jpg|"... Miss Natalie Certain." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-754.jpg|"Right!" cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-772.jpg|Chick listening about Jackson Storm cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-788.jpg|"Oh, what? Old-timers like this guy." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-814.jpg|Chick looks at Storm's abilities cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg|"And for the better if my old pal, Lightning is down for the count,..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-832.jpg|"... am I right Certain?" cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-989.jpg|"Piston Cup Winner Chick Hicks here..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-996.jpg|"...with the racer taking the circuit by storm,..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-1000.jpg|"...Jackson Storm!" cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-1005.jpg|"Another easy win over all Katchow,..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-1009.jpg|"...or should I say, caboose." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-1011.jpg|"Cause he's always in the back." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.jpg|"Champion for the ages, Chick Hicks here. Coming to you live at Chick Hicks studios..."McQueen watching Chick on TV cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-6404.jpg|"...where I'm joined again by next-gen racing expert, Natalie Certain." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-6459.jpg|"That low, huh?" cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-6463.jpg|"Oh, and in case you missed it, talk of the track tonight..." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.jpg|"...is Lightning McQueen yet finding another way to embarrass himself." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-6479.jpg|"At a demolition derby!" cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-6481.jpg|"Makes me feel sorry for the guy." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-6483.jpg|"Not really!" cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-6488.jpg|"here's what his new sponsor has to say." cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-6557.jpg|"I knew his career was stuck in the..." Chick believing that McQueen's career is no more, resulting McQueen to turn off the TV Videos Cars First Race-3|Chick races in the Motor Speedway and knocks McQueen Cars The Motor Speedway Scene|Chick tries to win Cars (2006) Victory Lane Scene|Chick knows about the tie breaker Chick Hicks Defeat|Chick's defeat Cars 3 2017 - Natalie Certain-3|Chick learns about the next gens Cars 3 - 1.2% Chance of Winning|Chick’s final appearance Category:Galleries